Back to Stoneybridge!
by AzureEyedWolf
Summary: Maddy is finally reunited with the rest of the gang, but will everything go as smoothly has she had hoped?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a sort of 'pilot' chapter and if you guys like it then please review and I will continue it! **

**Maddy is finally reunited with the rest of the gang, but will everything go as smoothly has she had hoped?**

**Maddy's POV**

I take a deep breath as I continue to walk in front of me parents. It's been two years now, since we left. But now we are on our way home to Stoneybridge. I have no idea what it will be like, will my friends remember me? And what about Rhydian, we never got our date. Only a goodbye, and it was tear filled and emotional for all of us. I let my parents go first as we open the front door of our house. It's cold and smells musty but it's still our home, and I've missed it almost as much as I missed the others. Mam tells me to shower after Dad has got the boiler working and they go out to buy any necessities. Afterwards she cuts me hair so that it's easier to control. I didn't think I had changed but now I look in the mirror I see that I have. I'm taller and my chest has grown along with my hair and nails. I almost look grown up, but then I will be starting sixth form tomorrow! Mam and Dad announced to the Jana and the rest of the pack that we would be returning to Stoneybridge so that I could continue me schoolwork. Jana wasn't at all keen on us leaving. We may have been friends once but now that Jana was alpha, she rarely had any time for me and we drifted apart. She even hinted that Rhydian might be with somebody else and the thought of it has been nagging at me all day. She finally let us leave, after realising that Mam and Dad weren't backing down. They have sorted out all the paper work as well, along with fake GCSE grades so that I am accepted into sixth form. After Mam has tidied me up, my parents present me with 5 new outfits, one for everyday of the week until we have more money. This brings tears to my eyes because they have tried so hard to make up for the last 2 years. I fall asleep thinking of the future and what tomorrow will hold. I hope my friends are pleased to see me…  
I wake up early in the morning and decide to make an effort, putting on some simple foundation and mascara which makes me look even more different. In a good way though! I do my best to eat my breakfast but I struggle to keep in down as I get more and more nervous. Mam gives me hug and tells me that everything will be okay and I eventually believe her. She drives me to school and I am greeted by Mr Jeffries. This settles me nerves slightly as he looks exactly the same.  
"Well, well, well! I didn't think we would see you again Maddy Smith! Don't worry about anything, all you're old form stayed on for sixth form so I expect you'll so settle back into the class. Do you old friends know you are back?" He asks, and I shake my head.  
"No, we only got back here yesterday afternoon." I reply quietly, staring at the floor. Mr Jeffries picks up in this as he stands up and heads for the door.  
"I'll show you your new form room now. Follow me!" He says jollily. I get up and follow him, keeping my head down and my hoddie up. I don't want to recognised yet, but luckily I seem to be the first person in. I open the door to the form room and see Shannon already there, writing something in a notebook with musical notes on it. She looks older, prettier and more mature. Mr Jeffries tells me that he will be back when the bell goes, whilst I take a deep breath and walk towards her. At first her head remains down until she hears my foot steps. Her face is a picture and if this was any other time I would laugh. Instead I watch as she takes a deep breath.  
"Maddy? Is that you?" She asks and I pulls down my hood and we hug tightly, both of us crying. I never realised how much I missed her until now. She has been my best mate since primary school and I can't believe how long it's been.  
"I missed you!" We both croak at the same time before laughing shakily. I sit down next to her and look at her notebook. She's writing a song, which she tells me is about Harry, who has just left for uni.  
"I really miss him, but now I have my best mate back!" She exclaims and hugs me again.  
We are in the middle of catching up when Tom walks in. Just like Shannon, he can't believe it's me and I can barely believe I'm back either. Tom has grown up, strong and as handsome as before. Surprisingly he is single when I ask, but he said that he went out with Julia - a girl in our form - for a bit whilst I was gone. We are all sitting in the corner catching up when everyone else begins to arrive. I keep an eye out for Rhydian but he still hasn't appeared. The rest of my classmates recognise me though, and I am bombarded with questions until Shannon tells them to leave me alone. She squeezes my hand, and whisper to me so that Tom can't hear,  
"Don't worry Maddy, he'll be here. Ever since you left he really started to try in school. He said he owed it to you and there's no way he would go back on it." Her words help some, but when the bell rings and he still isn't here, I start to worry if I'll ever see him again.  
Halfway through registration, I tall blonde boy with blue eyes comes hurtling into the classroom.  
"Sorry sir, my alarm didn't go off and my parents are away, I had to run here!" He says all in a rush.  
"Don't worry about it Rhydian, it's not your fault. Just go and sit down with Maddy." The room falls silent as Rhydian reacts to Mr Jefferies. He slowly turns around, cautiously even. We make eye contact and I can't believe how much he's changed, how much we've both changed. But I still need him, and I run to the front and wrap my arms around him and he returns it. He is still stunned as we walk to the free desk by Shannon and Tom. Normally there would have been shouting and jeering but I realise that even Jimmi has remained quiet. I guess everyone has matured over the last couple of years. Even the Ks are acting civilly and not giving me dirty looks. It's weird, but at least Tom and Shannon are the same old people. And Rhydian looks really pleased to see me. I just hope we can pick up where we left off.

**Rhydian's POV**

I run towards the school, panting for breath. My alarms didn't go off and since the Vaunghs are away there weren't here to wake me up. I've forgotten half my stuff but I'll have to apologise to my teachers and hope for the best. I already know my Art teacher, Mr Imms and he is a really nice guy and won't mind, not many subjects get you to do work on the first day. I've entered the school premises and I'm so out of breath that I can't even smell! I burst into the full classroom and apologise to Mr Jeffries.  
"Don't worry about it Rhydian, it's not your fault. Just go and sit down with Maddy." He replies. Sit down next to Maddy? She can't be back, she's have told me. But sure enough as I turn around I find Maddy looking at me, straight in the eye. She gets up and gives me a hug, and I follow her to the empty desk behind Shannon and Tom. Our old desk. I'm still amazed that she is really here and I don't say anything. I still can't believe how much she has changed. Taller and more toned. And her hair that follows freely down her back in a cascade of brunette curls. She looks beautiful, and I snap back to my senses.  
"I missed you." That's all I can say. Nothing more needs to be said though.

**Remember to review if you like it hopefully I will be able to update the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got so much feedback that I had to update! An unexpected arrival turns up, but why have they come?!**

**Maddy's POV**

Shannon and Tom insist that me and Rhydian have some time alone all day, but we refuse.  
"I want to spent time with my pack. The whole pack, not just Rhydian!" I say, and he backs me up. It feels so natural to be back here with them, like nothing can ever go wrong. At the end of the day we all decide to go to Bernie's, since it's still the only place to hang out. I walk there hand in hand with Rhydian, chatting about the day.  
"I'm surprised you could focus today, I'd have thought all your thoughts would have been on me!" He says, smiling cheekily and looking me straight in the eye. I pretend to be captivated, staring into his eyes. Our heads get closer until I whisper,  
"I haven't had time to think about you!" Before playfully punching his arm. He laughs and we all run towards Bernie's and claim our favourite table. Tom and Rhydian go to buy drinks whilst me and Shannon chill at the table.  
"Had a busy day?" She asks, grinning at me. That's code for 'tell me all about you and Rhydian I want to know everything' but I pretend not to catch on and begin to talk to her about my photography class.  
"Oh very funny Mads! I meant you and…" she gestures at Rhydian and smiles teasingly. I can't tell her now so I try and think of a time when I can.  
"How about I come over to yours after this, then I can explain everything?" I ask and she nods, sitting back as the boys return with the drinks. We all talk and laugh over our hot chocolate until Tom had to leave. His mum always cooks him a meal that they eat together on his first day of school every September. It's to make up for all the times she isn't there, what with her work commitments. Me and Shannon decide to go as well, and Rhydian gets up to leave too. Shannon nips to the loo leaving me and Rhydian alone.  
"So I'll get to your house at about 8 tomorrow, then we won't be late for school?" He asks nervously. I smile and reply,  
"Yeah sounds good!" Because I'm not sure of what else to say. He looks disheartened and turns to leave.  
"Rhydian wait!" I call out and run into his arms, holding tightly to his strong frame. I know we don't have much time, so I look him in the eye.  
"I promise we'll talk tomorrow morning." And I give him a peck on the cheek before letting him go. At that exact moment Shannon reappears from the ladies, and we was for her house. Once there, I tell her about the wild, what it was like, what we did, who we met. She said it sounded amazing but to be honest it was actually rather dull after a while. I even missed school! I her house at 6 and tell me parents about my day. Mam is pleased that I'm settling in, but Dad gets shifty when I memtion Rhydian. I guess it's just his paternal instincts kicking in, after all he doesn't want me to forget him. Mam has cooked a whole pile of meat, but it takes quite a lot of effort to eat it normally with a knife and fork. Back in the wild it was every wolf for themselves and meal times were no different. If you wanted to eat you had to rip it off with your hands and swallow it down quickly. Even I did after I got used to eating it raw, which I preferred to do in wolf form. Then it wasn't as _slimy_! I'm absolutely exhausted after dinner and I go to bed, falling asleep immediately.

**Rhydian's POV**

I wake up early the next morning and shower, before grabbing a bread roll and heading out into the forest. I near Maddy's house when I hear a twig snap behind me. I turn to see Jana standing on the path behind me, and she runs and encloses me in a hug. I hug her back, but not as tight!  
"I missed you so much Rhydian, the pack isn't the same without you!" She exclaims. I stand there not really knowing what to say to that. I decide to move the conversation along.  
"Jana, look I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to go. I'm picking up Maddy and we can't be late for school." I turn away and begin to walk off, but Jana follows me, laughing cheerily.  
"But Rhydian! I'm going to school too! I told the pack I needed come back to learn, and they let me come! We're going to have so much fun!" And with that she runs ahead, banging on Maddy's door before letting herself in. Maddy looks down at me in confusion from her bedroom window, and I can only shrug my shoulders, because I honestly don't have a clue what has just happened.

**Please let me know what you think And what you want me to include, and thank you for all the amazing messages for my last chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Make sure you read it, spent ages thinking up this story line so please bare with me on this and review!**

**Maddy's POV**

It's taken ages but me parents have finally managed to calm Jana down. Despite my complaining, they've given her my spare uniform and now me and Rhydian are running along with Jana dashing around us. This is not what I had planned for this morning! She is still buzzing when we get to school, and the secretary gives her a glass of water when we go to register her because she is so hyper.  
All through lessons, Jana is playing around and being a class clown. Everyone laughs at first, until she gets everyone in detention. Then they all have a go at her and she gets the idea and stops. Finally! The rest of the day goes fairly well though, and soon me, Tom, Shannon, Rhydian and Jana are a group again. But I still don't quite trust her. I'm not sure why, she's just acting really strangely. When we all go to Bernie's after school, I sit with Rhydian and Jana spends the whole time shooting me dirty looks. I haven't even done anything. Even when I try to get Rhydian alone to talk to him, she keeps popping up for some reason of another. At six we all head off home together, slowly separating as we take our different routes home until me and Rhydian are the only ones left. That's when I stop him and ask if we can talk.  
"Look Rhydian, the thing is, I want to take a break. You haven't done anything wrong I promise, but I've just come back and I need to focus on me work as well as me friends. I just feel like we are a but strained at the moment, yeah? And I think that we should go back to being friends so that we can find our spark again. Is that okay?" I say, feeling good to have finally got it off my chest. Rhydian smiles back, saying that he agrees. Now that that is sorted, we go our separate ways home.

**Jana's POV**

Yes! This is better than I ever hoped. Maddy and Rhydian have broken up completely of their own accord, meaning I don't have to bother! All I have to do now is convince Rhydian to return home with me. Alpha male to my alpha female. There are plenty of males back in the pack that what to be with me, but I have my eyes set on someone from the same class as me, not some omega wolf. Me and Rhydian are meant for each other, I mean how could he possibly like that tame Maddy Smith. Her kind are all traitors through and through. And she will get the punishment she deserves!  
I decide to start straight away, and so the next morning during registration, and beckon to Rhydian. Of course, he comes but not before telling Maddy. At least she doesn't try and come too!  
"What do you want Jana?" He asks grumpily, which doesn't matter for I will soon cheer him up.  
"I need to show you something, come on!" I say, pulling his arm.  
"Look Jana I'd love to but it's time for lessons. I'll go with you fifth period since I've got a free, see you at lunch." And he's gone, walking off into the crowd. Oh I wish he had come with me, but at least he's coming later. I just hope he doesn't tell Maddy. Of course I was hoping for too much, and Maddy marches up to me at break, pulling me into the dark room.  
"What are you doing Jana? We're meant to try and fit in, not persuade each other to skip class!"  
"I only wanted to go for a run, is that a crime?!"  
"If it hurts Rhydian or anyone else in my pack then yes it is! Don't do anything stupid!" She storms out, and I laugh to myself. She thinks she's so mature, with her little pack of calweares. She can't control me, and I intent to make it clear. I just need to get Rhydian on my side…

**Trust me on this and please don't hate me, it will all be okay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jana's POV**

I go for a swim in the river the next morning, and wash my hair with the shampoo I permanently borrowed from Maddy's. I need to look perfect for Rhydian and I can't do that with minging hair. I dry my hair back at my caravan, and a new idea hits me. If I smash it up a bit, then say I was burgled, I can ask Rhydian if I can move in with him! I get to work, then when I am satisfied, I run off to find Rhydian. I follow his scent to a path winding through the forest, he must be on his way to Maddy's. All right, here goes nothing…

**Rhydian's POV**

I'm on my way to Maddy's when Jana runs up to me in a state of panic. I sit her down and when she eventually calls down, she tells me that her caravan was attacked in the night by humans trying to rob her. I take her Maddy's who is suddenly being totally unreasonable, saying that Jana is probably lying! I manage to persuade her to let Jana stay with her, I mean she can't stay with me, the. Vaughns would notice that something wasn't quite right almost immediately. Jana could have been more grateful as well, since when I tell her she glares at Maddy and won't even say thank you, I honestly don't know what's got into either of them!

**Maddy's POV**

I can't believe Jana, telling Rhydian she'd been burgled! I mean it's just so frustrating, what with her being a bitch all of the time then being sweet to everyone else. Mam insisted on her staying with us, but at least Dad is on my side. He tried to yet Jana to go home before Mam butted in and made her stay.  
Mam asks me to go and tell Jana that dinner is ready, and I stomp upstairs angrily to fetch. From the landing I can hear her laughter and I realise that she's in my room.  
"Errr, what do you think your doing?" I say, matching into my room. Jana turns round in surprise, and drops my phone onto my bed.  
"And now you're going through my phone, what the hell is wrong with you?!" She just smiles at me.  
"You should get some more contacts, rather than just; Mam, Dad, Tom, Shannon and Rhydian. Anyone would think you were a loser." I know that she is trying to find me up, but I suck it back in and manage to speak with out shouting at her.  
"Dinner is ready, Mam wants to know if you want chicken or pork, or both."  
"I'll have pork, with a side order of Rhydian." She smiles maliciously as she heads down stairs. What the hell did she mean by that? It's didn't even sound cool! I realise what she means when I go down to she her sat close to Rhydian, giving me a satisfied smile.  
"Errrrr, Mam! Why didn't you tell us Rhydian was coming?" I'm trying not to sound clingy but I feel awful. Normally I would have smelt Rhydian from upstairs, and I feel really strange. Suddenly I feel like everyone is staring at me and I need to get out. I run out the front door without even bothering with my shoes, it would have given the others time to catch up. I run and run and run, until I have to stop for breath. It's raining hard now, and the rain disguises my tears. That's when I realise, I don't know where I am.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I felt horrible writing this but it had to happen in order for the storyline to work! Please review and tell me what you think but no hate!**

**Rhydian's POV**

Maddy has been gone for 4 hours now and her parents are starting to panic, as am I. The rain is pouring down so we can't find her scent and she could be anywhere. We just have to hope that she comes home safely. Jana goes to watch a film and Mr and Mrs Smith insist that I join her whilst they go out in the land rover. I sit on the edge of my seat, whilst Jana tries her best to comfort me. She's being so nice to me recently, especially since Maddy and I broke up. I'm still lost in my thoughts when Jana slides behind me and begins to rub my shoulders. I know that I shouldn't enjoy it, but it feels so relaxing…

**Jana's POV**

As I gently rub his shoulders, I quickly spray on my secret weapon, a scent I brought from the pack healers that leaves a male wolfblood powerless to resist you. Deciding I might as well try my luck, I slide forward, off the back of the sofa and then around to his front. I smile as I climb onto his lap, still rubbing his back as I move in.

**Rhydian's POV**

As our lips meet, all the resistance I had disappears. It's like my instincts have taken over and I have to listen to them. We kiss for a while before her hands slide under my top and pull it off roughly. I pick her up and carry her into her room, where we continue to undress, until our instincts are finally satisfied. We fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms…

I wake up with a start, to find myself naked in bed with JANA! What the hell happened last night? I can barely remember.  
Oh no! I couldn't stop myself, I just wanted someone to be nice of me, but not that nice! I slide out from under the covers and have a shower, before creeping back in to retrieve my clothes. I try to be silent but as I reach for my shirt, she wakes up and smiles at me, showing everything.  
"Morning baby" she says and gets up to hug me. I back off, confused about my feelings. I like Jana but I've never thought about her like this before, and I'm not sure I want to. I hear a knock on the door, but when I go downstairs the silhouette behind the door disappears. I open it to find Maddy lying on the ground before me, wet and deathly cold.  
"Jana! Help me!" I shout as I pick up Maddy's light frame and place her delicately on the sofa, making sure it isn't the one me and Jana were on last night. I disgust myself. Maddy was out in her own all night whilst I was here going at it with Jana. Speak of the devil, she appears at the foot of the stairs in her bra and knickers, gasping when she sees Maddy.  
"Well don't just stand there, call her parents! And get dressed" I shout as I wrap poor Maddy in as many blankets I can find, slowly warning her up. Her mum and dad rush through the door and within moments, she opens her eyes.  
"What? Where am I?" She asks, her forehead wrinkled in confusion. She sits up suddenly, trying to get up despite her parents holding her down.  
"Where is he? Where is he?!" She asks, fighting against her mum.  
"It's okay Mads, Rhydian is right here." Her mum says, gesturing at me. Maddy glares at me.  
"Not Rhydian! The boy in the woods, he found me and carried me home. WHERE IS HE?!" She shouts, tears pouring down her face. I feel like doing the same, as every sentence is making me feel more and more guilt. I wasn't there when she needed me and that could have resulted in her death.  
"Maddy, I'm, I'm sorry I didn't find you." I manage to whisper, almost crying. I don't know what else to say and I don't think she does either.

**Maddy's POV**

I don't know what to say to that. On one hand I am really, really mad at him for not coming, I can see how guilty he feels.  
"It doesn't matter." I reply quietly, and we hug. Jana has been staring at me really weirdly. I think it's just because we don't get on, but I'm wrong. As Rhydian pulls away, she takes his hand.  
"Come on babes, we need to get to school." She pulls him out the room, leaving me with tears running down my face. By the look on his face, he obviously spent last night with her. When I needed him most he was with her. I will never forgive him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rhydian's POV**

"Why the hell did you say that Jana!" I shout at her as we walk to school. I feel so angry with her, and myself for the hurt I've caused. Maddy was my best friend, and she was slowly becoming more than that until I messed it up. Jana still hasn't answered my question, so I ask her again.  
"Why did you say that to Maddy?! You knew it would hurt her!"  
"Okay yes I did know it would hurt her! I WANTED to hurt her. Since we met it's always been 'Maddy this, Maddy that!' I wanted you to look at me for a change. Is that a crime?!" She shouts back, whilst I look at her with a mixture of regret and anger.  
"What happened last night was a mistake Jana, and it can't happen again." We've arrived at school and I run off to the dark room, I need some time to think…

Jana's POV

I can't believe Rhydian! After last night he still chooses Maddy over me! I hate her so much right now I could kill her. I probably would if Rhydian wouldn't find out, but he would somehow. I run back to Maddy's and see her parents off into town. I grin gleefully as I climb up the ivy to Maddy's window and let myself in. She's reading in bed and when I jump through the window she screams.  
"Awwww, poor Maddy left to die in the woods. I wish you had died! But maybe this will. Rhydian loves me and me alone, despite what he says. He might say he only cares for you but he is lying."  
"You're just saying that, you're the LIAR!" She shouts back. I laugh before continuing, enjoying her pain.  
"Well if he didn't like me, why did we mate with one another?" I ask before turning away and leaping out the window. I need to get back to school.

**Rhydian's POV**

I watch as Jana runs off the school grounds, and I follow her all the way to Maddy's house. Why has she come here? I watch as Jana climbs the ivy and into Maddy's room. I can't hear what's being said but after a few moments she jumps back out the window, smiling all over her face. What has she said now?! I wait for her to vanish before climbing up to her room. Maddy has her head in her pillow, and I think she is crying.  
"Maddy, what did Jana say to you?" I ask quietly, looking at my feet. She answers without raising her head.  
"She told me why you didn't come looking for me. You were too busy with Jana to worry about me."  
"Maddy I'm really sorry. I should have come looking for you. You do know that I have no feelings for Jana?"  
"What do you mean you have NO FEELINGS for Jana? YOU MATED WITH HER RHYDIAN! That normally does mean you care." She throws her pillow at me, before throwing everything else in reach.  
"Get out." She says.  
"Maddy please…" I cry but it's no good.  
"I said GET OUT!" She yells and I turn to leave.  
"Please forgive me Maddy." I say before leaping out the window and onto the soft grass.  
At school I go to lessons like normal, until lunch when I hie away in the darkroom. Half way through Shannon and Tom come in, and I tell them everything. At first Shannon is angry, but once she's calmed down she says she is just disappointed. I don't blame her. We talk for the rest of lunch when Shannon decided that she'll go over and see Maddy tonight.  
"If you are going, can you give her this from me?" I ask and pull out a sketch from the night of Maddy's first transformation. Shannon nods and puts it in her bag. I only hope it works.

**Maddy's POV**

Shannon arrived at 4 that afternoon, and me Mam sends her up to see me. I tell her everything, about what happened earlier.  
"Rhydian gave me something to give to you." She says suddenly, and I glare at her.  
"Oh, so you're on his side now?!" I shout. Can I trust anyone anymore?  
"I'm not on his side, I'm on yours and I'm not going to let Jana get the better of you. There is something she's hiding and we need to find what it is. You hating Rhydian will only make it worse. At least think about it?" She replies, handing a small notebook to me before turning and leaving the room. I hear the front door shut and take a deep breath. Rhydian has drawn the two of us in wolf form on the island where I had my first transformation. He looked after me that day, I remember being to nervous but he was always there. On the back he's written a short note.  
'Drew this to remind you of the good times, and to apologise for the bad. I hope you don't hate me x.'  
This makes me cry, and I feel all my hate melt away. Shannon is right, I can't let Jana of all people come between us. I tell Mam I'm going out, and walk to Rhydian's.  
Mrs Vaughn lets me in and I creep up to Rhydian's room. Peeking through the door, I can see his sitting at his desk, working on something. I cough slightly and he turns around, leaping up when he sees me.

**Rhydian's POV**

Maddy gives me a hug, before backing away. We stand awkwardly in silence until I speak.  
"Mads, I'm really sorry. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you…"  
"It doesn't matter, Jana was just trying to make me hate you. It worked! But there is one thing."  
"What is it? I'll do anything!" I reply eagerly.  
"Never lie to me again." She says, before turning to go. Suddenly I run after her and grab her arm, turning her to face me. She looks up at my face in confusion, as I lean down and kiss her gently. After a moment we pull away, smiling. Everything is going to be okay now. I can feel it!


	7. Sorry

**Rhydian's POV**

"Why the hell did you say that Jana!" I shout at her as we walk to school. I feel so angry with her, and myself for the hurt I've caused. Maddy was my best friend, and she was slowly becoming more than that until I messed it up. Jana still hasn't answered my question, so I ask her again.  
"Why did you say that to Maddy?! You knew it would hurt her!"  
"Okay yes I did know it would hurt her! I WANTED to hurt her. Since we met it's always been 'Maddy this, Maddy that!' I wanted you to look at me for a change. Is that a crime?!" She shouts back, whilst I look at her with a mixture of regret and anger.  
"What happened last night was a mistake Jana, and it can't happen again." We've arrived at school and I run off to the dark room, I need some time to think…

Jana's POV

I can't believe Rhydian! After last night he still chooses Maddy over me! I hate her so much right now I could kill her. I probably would if Rhydian wouldn't find out, but he would somehow. I run back to Maddy's and see her parents off into town. I grin gleefully as I climb up the ivy to Maddy's window and let myself in. She's reading in bed and when I jump through the window she screams.  
"Awwww, poor Maddy left to die in the woods. I wish you had died! But maybe this will. Rhydian loves me and me alone, despite what he says. He might say he only cares for you but he is lying."  
"You're just saying that, you're the LIAR!" She shouts back. I laugh before continuing, enjoying her pain.  
"Well if he didn't like me, why did we mate with one another?" I ask before turning away and leaping out the window. I need to get back to school.

**Rhydian's POV**

I watch as Jana runs off the school grounds, and I follow her all the way to Maddy's house. Why has she come here? I watch as Jana climbs the ivy and into Maddy's room. I can't hear what's being said but after a few moments she jumps back out the window, smiling all over her face. What has she said now?! I wait for her to vanish before climbing up to her room. Maddy has her head in her pillow, and I think she is crying.  
"Maddy, what did Jana say to you?" I ask quietly, looking at my feet. She answers without raising her head.  
"She told me why you didn't come looking for me. You were too busy with Jana to worry about me."  
"Maddy I'm really sorry. I should have come looking for you. You do know that I have no feelings for Jana?"  
"What do you mean you have NO FEELINGS for Jana? YOU MATED WITH HER RHYDIAN! That normally does mean you care." She throws her pillow at me, before throwing everything else in reach.  
"Get out." She says.  
"Maddy please…" I cry but it's no good.  
"I said GET OUT!" She yells and I turn to leave.  
"Please forgive me Maddy." I say before leaping out the window and onto the soft grass.  
At school I go to lessons like normal, until lunch when I hie away in the darkroom. Half way through Shannon and Tom come in, and I tell them everything. At first Shannon is angry, but once she's calmed down she says she is just disappointed. I don't blame her. We talk for the rest of lunch when Shannon decided that she'll go over and see Maddy tonight.  
"If you are going, can you give her this from me?" I ask and pull out a sketch from the night of Maddy's first transformation. Shannon nods and puts it in her bag. I only hope it works.

**Maddy's POV**

Shannon arrived at 4 that afternoon, and me Mam sends her up to see me. I tell her everything, about what happened earlier.  
"Rhydian gave me something to give to you." She says suddenly, and I glare at her.  
"Oh, so you're on his side now?!" I shout. Can I trust anyone anymore?  
"I'm not on his side, I'm on yours and I'm not going to let Jana get the better of you. There is something she's hiding and we need to find what it is. You hating Rhydian will only make it worse. At least think about it?" She replies, handing a small notebook to me before turning and leaving the room. I hear the front door shut and take a deep breath. Rhydian has drawn the two of us in wolf form on the island where I had my first transformation. He looked after me that day, I remember being to nervous but he was always there. On the back he's written a short note.  
'Drew this to remind you of the good times, and to apologise for the bad. I hope you don't hate me x.'  
This makes me cry, and I feel all my hate melt away. Shannon is right, I can't let Jana of all people come between us. I tell Mam I'm going out, and walk to Rhydian's.  
Mrs Vaughn lets me in and I creep up to Rhydian's room. Peeking through the door, I can see his sitting at his desk, working on something. I cough slightly and he turns around, leaping up when he sees me.

**Rhydian's POV**

Maddy gives me a hug, before backing away. We stand awkwardly in silence until I speak.  
"Mads, I'm really sorry. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you…"  
"It doesn't matter, Jana was just trying to make me hate you. It worked! But there is one thing."  
"What is it? I'll do anything!" I reply eagerly.  
"Never lie to me again." She says, before turning to go. Suddenly I run after her and grab her arm, turning her to face me. She looks up at my face in confusion, as I lean down and kiss her gently. After a moment we pull away, smiling. Everything is going to be okay now. I can feel it!


End file.
